The Preistess of Time
by Lilith4
Summary: An alternate ending to Sailormoon R season. After the Black Moon is destroyed, Usagi visits Pluto, when a mysterious shadow attacks. Pluto must kill it, otherwise the future Crystal Tokyo will never be created.


An Alternate Ending to Sailormoon R  
  
This occurs after the Black Moon are beaten and everything is back to normal  
  
Pluto turned to Tuxedo Kamen. Her crimson eyes held the same sadness they always did. They were so powerful, those eyes, so filled with wisdom.  
"King Endymion," Pluto said, and as the words left her lips a shimmering power came over Tuxedo Kamen. He looked down, and he was King Endymion, his armor glistening and his cape blowing in the harsh wind of the fourth dimension.  
"I know," Pluto continued, "I know you never loved me." Endymion was startled by this...usually Pluto was so shut in, and never let her feelings show.  
"Please...don't say anything, Endymion. I know you weren't destined to love me. It doesn't stop me from loving you." The wind blew over both of them, carrying the screams of the Inner Senshi. Pluto's beautiful green hair blew in the wind, and her eyes said that she knew time was short.  
"Give me your hand." Endymion held out his hand, and Sailor Pluto placed a small pendant in it. It was a Celtic triangle, an endless knot. If you followed it's path, you would simply come back to the begginging again.  
"This is the symbol of the Guardian of Time. Please, Endymion, don't forget me..." Pluto smiled slightly, bringing beauty to her face. Endymion looked at her, his blue eyes slightly understanding.  
"Forgive me," she whispered, and hit him over the head with her Garnet Rod.  
As Pluto ran towards her fate, she wished that the events of the past day had never happened.  
***  
If only Usagi hadn't gotten depressed over Mamoru. If only Usagi hadn't come to visit Pluto's lonely domain. If only Sailor Moon hadn't been there when the shadow attacked...  
"Pluto?" called Usagi, walking through the bleak mists of the fourth dimension. "Pluto!" Usagi's Silver Imperium Crystal began to glow, and she walked in what she knew was the right direction.  
"Halt!" a husky voice cried out. "I cannot allow you to pass!"  
"Pluto!" cried Usagi. "Oh, Pluto, it's been so miserable!" Usagi threw herself at the Guardian of Time and hugged her. Pluto's eyes went wide, and she carefully disentangled herself from the weeping blonde.  
"Come, Usagi, sit down. Talk to me." Pluto sat down by the Gates of Time, and Usagi sat next to her.  
"Pluto, it's been so awful! Mamo-chan is so mean! I wanted to come over today with some special cookies I had made for him, but he said he didn't want me to come over! He was so rude on the phone, so I went to talk to Rei-chan, but she wouldn't listen to me! I went to Minako-chan but I couldn't find her anywhere, same with Mako-chan. When I tried Ami-chan all she said was to study!" Usagi burst into tears and buried her face in Pluto's shoulder. Pluto patted her, and stoked her hair back.  
"It will all be alright, Usagi," Pluto started.  
The Gates of Time burst open, and a strong wind slammed into the two Senshi. They went flying. Pluto stood up, using her Garnet Rod to support her. She stood up in front of Usagi and looked towards the Gates. A black shadow was entiwining itself through the intricate patterns of the Time Gate. Pluto looked at her staff, which was becoming darker.  
"Dead Scream!" Pluto whispered, aiming her staff at the Gates of Time. The purple energy sizzled and the dark shadow retreated, only to double it's efforts. It raced along the patterns of the Gate, turning the glowing Gates dark.  
"Moon Crystal Power! Make Up!" Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon, and, without hesitation, aimed her Moon Rod at the Gates.  
"Moon Princess! Halation!" A burst of strong energy hit the Gates, knocking the power back yet again. This time it coursed through the carvings as though they were veins and the dark energy was blood.  
Pluto touched her Garnet Orb. It began to glow. The shapes of five people began to glow behind her, in front of Sailor Moon. They materialized into Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars. Behind Sailor Moon was Tuxedo Kamen.  
"Sailor Senshi! I need your help!" called Pluto. "Drive back the being that is taking the Gates!"  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" cried Jupiter, at the same time that Mercury yelled "Shabon Spray!" The combined attacks hit the gate, driving the creature back. It hissed, and materialized a head.  
"Sssso, the Ssssailor Ssssenssshi have arrived," it hissed. "I will asssssimilate you all." A huge tendril of energy blasted at the Sailor Senshi.  
"Moon Princess Halation!" yelled Sailor Moon. Her attack hardly even slowed the shadow down. Pluto grabbed the senshi closest to her - Jupiter - and dived out of the way, tackling Tuxedo Kamen. The blast hit the remaining four Senshi, and grabbed Jupiter's legs. Tuxedo Kamen threw a rose at the energy tendril, and it swallowed the rose.  
"Jupiter!" Pluto cried, grabbing the other Senshi's hands. "Sailor Moon! Venus! Mars! Mercury!" Pluto held on, but Jupiter slipped into the energy. The tendril shot backwards.  
"Ssssailor Pluto," the darkness hissed, "If you want your fellow Ssssensssshi back, you'll have to face me. Prepare yoursssself, Ssssailor Pluto." Pluto looked up, her eyes hard and angry.  
"Give them back." It was hardly a whisper, but her voice conveyed the anger behind her words. "Give them back."  
A laugh. It was cold, hard, high-pitched and shrill. It echoed throughout the fourth dimension, and made Tuxedo Kamen's ears ring.  
"You'll have to face me firssst," replied the darkness. "I now have control over the fourth dimenssssion! Catch the Sssenssshi if you can!" The Gates vanished, and Pluto the Tuxedo Kamen were swallowed up by the darkness.  
***  
Pluto knew where the Gates were, because of her special duty. She was connected to the Gates, and would always know where they were. As she ran, tears gathered in her crimson eyes, and trailed behind her. Pluto clutched her Garnet Rod, and it began to glow. She knew what was going to happen.  
The Gates loomed before her, and they glowed with an eerie black light. She could see the Inner Senshi screaming as their life and identity was sucked out by the black shadow.   
"Pluto!" cried Sailor Moon. She pulled an arm free with difficulty, and threw the Silver Imperium Crystal to Pluto, who caught it deftly.  
"Oooh! Pluto! You decided to come! How delightful!" The shadow hissed. "Now, give me your Garnet Rod."  
"Let them go free first," replied Pluto, her voice strong and clear. "I'm not giving you anything until you let them go free."  
"I give you my word I will let them go free once you have given me what I need," pledged the shadow. "If you do not give it to me, I will kill them." The shadow's grip tightened, and the Inner Senshi screamed louder.  
"Stop!" cried Pluto. She aimed her Garnet Rod at the shadow. "Stop. I'll give you what you want." I can't stop time, thought Pluto frantically. All of the Senshi are trapped, stopping time won't change that. If I did, then I'd be too weak to get them free. What will I do?! I can't let him have the Garnet Rod...how is the future I know come to pass, if Princess Selenity must lose her life here?! Help me! Someone...anyone...help me...  
The Crystal in her hand began to glow. It shined so brightly that the Senshi's pain was taken away, and they were healed. The shadow flinched where the rays of light touched it, but did not let go of the four Inners and the Princess. Pluto felt power flowing through her, giving her strength.  
Since the Princess is in danger, her Crystal is giving me the power to help her? Pluto was amazed...never had she foreseen such a thing would happen. It's giving me power to defeat this Bokken, when all of the Inner Senshi and the Princess couldn't destroy it. I know why he's back, and I will do my duty! I will destroy threats to the future, and guard these Gates!  
"Pluto?" whispered Jupiter, as she saw the Guardian of the Underworld glow with power. With a swish, the Crystal's rays transformed the Senshi's outfits into beautiful dresses...the dresses they had worn when they were Princesses.  
"Pluto!" cried Mars in shock. Pluto's eyes were closed, and black power was wrapping around her. Black and silver robes settled themselves on her, over her Princess Pluto dress. Her hair was would up into a long braid, which wrapped around her head. The tiara vanished, rplaced by a thin band of silver with a black jet stone in it. On the stone was carved the symbol of Pluto.  
Pluto's eyes opened, and they glowed with crimson fury. She raised her Garnet Rod.  
"Dead Scream!" she whispered, and puple energy hit the blackness around Venus and Jupiter. They were freed.  
"Pluto!" someone called...someone familiar...  
Prince Endymion ran up to her. "Pluto! Preistess of Time!" he called, shaking her shoulders. She turned to look at him. His black hair was falling into his deep blue eyes, and there was a bloody lump where she had hit him with the Garnet Rod.  
"Ahh! Pluto, I ssssee into your heart now!" the black shadow hissed, and a blast of negative energy headed for Endymion. Pluto slammed a hand in front of her, and a silver sheild protected her and Endymion. Her eyes glowed, and Venus and Jupiter were protected as well.  
"Dead Scream!" she whispered again, and the two other Senshi and Princess Selenity were free. They were enveloped in silver light, protected by Pluto.  
"Bokken!" Pluto hissed angrily. "You come back from where I banished you, to hurt my friends and try to interupt my duty. I turned you down once, I can do it again! I will not share the Gates of Time with you!"  
Bokken roared with anger. He surged in upon himself, then shot at Pluto once again. Her sheild was still up, and the symbol of Pluto blazed brighter than ever on her circlet. Her eyes glowed an angry crimson, and she held up the Garnet Rod. Endymion drew his sword, and it began to glow with power from the Silver Imperium Crystal.   
Princess Selenity looked up. She was surrounded by her guardian Princesses, but where was her Prince...   
When she saw him, tears welled up in her eyes. He was standing next to the Preistess of Time...and they looked perfect together. Their faces, so full of mystery, their eyes, so full of secrets and power, their power...  
Prince Endymion threw his sword at Bokken, and the evil being screamed in agony, the sword peircing his side. The blast against Pluto's sheild became stronger, more determined. She turned to Endymion, and touched his forehead, in between his eyes, with a glowing finger. He vanished, only to appear next to Princess Selenity. Another blast hit the Preistess' sheild, and it vanished.   
A blast, bigger than the ones before it, shot at the Preistess of Time. Her barrier was gone, and she was breathing heavily. She looked up, and put up a hand. The air in front of her twisted and warped, and the blast vanished into the warped wall. The wall then vanished.  
"You...you contorted the Sssspace-Time continum..." hissed Bokken. "Why? It doessssn't matter! I will sssstill dessstroy you!" Pluto opened her eyes. The Inner Princesses were shocked at how much determination lay behind Pluto's mysterious face, behind her crimson eyes.  
"No." Pluto looked up, straight at Bokken. The winds of the fourth dimension carresed her, whipping her robes about. A ghostly figure appeared, made of mists. It wrapped its erethral arms around Pluto, and a deep black glow surrounded her.  
"No." she repeated, standing, with a ghost around her. "You cannot destroy me."  
"Wha- what it that..."whispered Princess Jupiter, amazed. Princess Mercury tried to scan it...and her computer broke. The screen was filled with static.  
"Huh? I overloaded the power?!" Mercury cried, and looked up. The misty form looked slightly like a stong man, wrapping his arms around Pluto.  
"I will dessstroy you!" screamed Bokken. He began gathering power, glowing. The shadow around Pluto shifted, and turned into a huge Griffin, made of black mist. It's wings wrapped around Pluto.  
"You cannot. I am the daughter of the God of Time, Chronos. I am the Preistess of Time, the Guardian of the Underworld. You think with your tiny tricks you can defeat me?!"  
"I already have," whispered Bokken.  
"That may be true. However, is it going to do you any good, if you are dead?" Pluto turned her sad eyes to the Inner Senshi and Prince Endymion.  
"Be happy," Pluto whispered, and she twirled the Garnet Rod above her head and then slammed the bottom into the ground.  
"Space and Time Needle!" she called, the words and actions coming from her heart. Power blazed in a hair thin line until it reached Bokken. He was sliced in half, and the power continued to blaze. He screamed, writhing in agony. A blast erupted from the depths of his shadow form, straight at Pluto. The Griffin closed its wings around her tighter, and the blast never touched a single hair on Pluto's head. The Griffen then hunched down, in time to what Pluto was doing. She was knelt over, her Garnet Rod resting on the ground. Her eyes were closed, and she whispered the words that had been taught to her.  
"Chronos, God of Time, hear my plea. It is I, thine daughter, who calls thee..." she opened her eyes at the same time the Griffin did. Both pair of eyes blazed red, and Pluto's Garnet Rod shone with red light. Bokken turned to ash when the rays touched him.  
"Noooo!!!" he cried, as the last of his shadow form turned to ashes, and the black shadows crumbled and flaked away from the Gates.  
"Pluto!" cried Selenity, getting up. "You did it! You defeated Bokken..." Pluto looked at Selenity. The Griffin around her vanished.  
"Thank you, father," whispered Pluto. She smiled at the Princesses. "It was wonderful getting to know you all," she said, smiling sadly. "Unfortunatly, it is not my fate to fight together with you anymore."  
"Pluto? What do you mean?" asked Jupiter, stepping forwards, holding up the hem of her green gown. Pluto simply smiled again, sadly, as a wall of ripples opened up from behind her. It was identical to the one that she had used to block Bokken's blast before.  
"Pluto...?" Endymion had time to whisper before the blast shot through the wall, hitting the Preistess of Time... "Noo!!!"  
Pluto fell to the ground, her preistess robes vanishing and becoming black ribbons. The circlet vanished, and the symbol of Pluto glowed dully on her forehead. The barrier around the Senshi vanished, as did their Princess gowns. The Crystal materialized in Sailor Moon's hand. The Garnet Rod was cracked.  
"Pluto!" cried Tuxedo Kamen, running to her and gathering her body in his arms. The Inner Senshi ran towards the still figure in the Prince's arms. "Pluto!" he called.  
"Preistess!" called Jupiter, taking her hand. It was cold as marble.  
"I...I think she's dead," said Sailor Mars, wiping away a tear, as she felt for the woman's pulse.  
"She can't be dead!" Tuxedo Kamen whispered, touching her face. "Pluto! Pluto, please wake up!"  
The symbol of Pluto vanished from her forehead.  
"NOOOO!!!!!!!!" It was a simultanious cry, coming from everyone. They knelt over the body and wept.  
"Who will guard the Gates now?" whispered Mercury, wiping away tears.  
"I...I don't know..." Sailor Moon murmered, in a daze. "What...why did she die?"  
"She warped Space and Time," whispered Sailor Mercury. "The blast went through time. It saved her from being killed then, so that she could defeat Bokken, but the blast came through time to kill her here."  
"That's...that's so sad..."whispered Sailor Moon, tears running down her cheeks. Tuxedo Kamen drew her close.  
"Usako, I'm so sorry about this morning," he whispered. "See, Mako-chan and Minako-chan and I were planning a surprise anniversary party for you! That's why I didn't want you to come over. I'm sorry."  
"It...it's okay, Mamo-chan," she whispered. "I don't really feel like a party right now..."  
"Neither do I," he whispered back.  
"Let...let's go home," croaked Jupiter. As soon as she said that, a bright light enveloped everyone.  
"No! Wait! What about Pluto's body..." Tuxedo Kamen's voice trailed off as he vanished.  
***  
Pluto stood to the side, watching as they wept over her body. She was wearing the uniform of a Sailor Senshi again. Behind her stood three more Sailor Senshi-one with shoulder-length teal hair, one with short blonde hair, and another with chin-length black hair.  
"Did you know that the blast would kill you?" The Senshi with blonde hair asked.  
"Yes. It was impossible for anything else to stop it, and I needed to defeat Bokken..." Pluto mused, stroking the Garnet Rod-which was intact. "I actually didn't know I would be reborn so quickly. Which is actually part of the reason I called you all here today."  
"We're not really here, you know that. We're still asleep..." The four Senshi looked up, at a huge moving display of the Solar System. The Planets and Moons up until Jupiter were empty, but...  
Inside of the Planet Uranus, the Senshi with blonde hair was curled up in a fetal position, her hand reaching out...to the planet Neptune, where the Senshi with teal hair was curled up in the same position. Their hands were bound together with a ribbon that symbolized 'Love after Death'.  
"Come to the point, Pluto." the Senshi with blonde hair said impatiently.  
"You must wake up." The two Senshi looked at her sharply. "You are needed on Earth. Something is about to happen, and the Inner Senshi cannot fight it alone."  
"And you can't tell us what it is." Pluto nodded, and turned to the three other Senshi.  
"I'm counting on you two to stop the coming disater." She looked meaningfully at them. They smiled, and nodded. They took each other's hands, and symbols flashed on their foreheads.   
"No matter what happens, I'll always love you," whispered the Senshi with teal hair.  
"I'll love you too," the Senshi with blonde hair whispered back, and they faded. The people inside the planets vanished.  
"You won't remember this meeting," Pluto whispered sadly.   
"I take it I am not needed yet," said the Senshi with black hair.  
"You know the rules. You do not awaken unless you are summoned."  
"But to summon me here...you are trying to tell me I am going to awaken again."  
"Yes."  
"How...how is that possible? There is a future. The Earth isn't going to be destroyed."  
"I can't tell you. I must, however, go to Earth myself, and lie dormant in a peson until the time I am destined to awaken on Earth. You must wait. Be patient, the time will come. There is no stopping it. I have foreseen what will happen."  
"Right." The black-haired Senshi twirled a long wooden pole above her head. On the end there was a giant blade...this was a glaive. A symbol appeared on her forehead.  
"Farewell, until we meet again," called the black-haired Senshi, and she vanished. Pluto looked at the planet Saturn, whichappeared to have a woman with short, chin length black hair curled up like a fetus inside it...  



End file.
